The Unknown Marauder
by Meg the Patriot
Summary: While running away, Crystal finds herself in a strange situation. It's no surprise, really, considering who she is. Follow Crystal as she crashes through her journey of trouble in magical Britain, finding friendship and romance along the way. Pairings: eventual minor SB/OC


**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been working on this idea for a while now, figured I may as well post it. Constructive flames are welcome. Tell me what you really think. Don't sugar coat it. If you think it's a piece of crap, tell me. Just tell my why also. Sirius/OC. Pairings come in later, maybe seventh year? Tell me what you think about this please! I just don't want it to be rushed or forced.**

**Ideas are welcome. I'll try to write things pretty far in advance, but I don't always like it. ANYTHING. Is. Good. Even a dictator coming from a far away planet called Calastima of the solar system Olentangiers and taking over the world with warm hugs. Just please PM them to me! Don't want to ruin the surprise!**

**Warning: rated T for mild language.**

* * *

><p>The Runaway<p>

_I just wanna run,_

_Hide it away._

_Run because they're chasin' me down._

_I just wanna run,_

_Throw it away._

_Run before they're findin' me out._

_I just wanna run!_

_-I Just Wanna Run by Downtown Fiction_

She crashed through the California forest, panting heavily. She couldn't let her family catch her! Hair swung around wildly and clear, sea blue eyes flickered every which way, looking for the most plausible escape route. She darted towards a hollow in a tree about 100 meters away, an almost unnoticeable hiding spot unless you had an eye for detail.

Crystal Connell was, shall we say, unusual. Strange things always happened around the small, 15 year old girl. Things that no one could explain. So it was almost no surprise to her when a bright light streaked across her path, effectively cutting her off and causing her to skid to a stop, quickly changing her path. A small branch snapped under her foot.

"Who's there?" she heard someone ask from within the depths of the trees. Panic overtook her. If it was the police again... No. She refused to even think of it. Instead, she started running even faster after changing her route, careful to evade this new threat as well as her parents.

A loud crack came out of nowhere. "It's okay," the same voice said, closer this time. "I won't hurt you." By this point, her breathing was so loud and ragged, she was sure the moon could hear her. Suddenly, more bright lights cut across her vision, rooting her to the spot with terror. Psychotic laughter reached her ears, sounding distinctly feminine. A loud "Crucio!" grabbed all of her attention. As the new, red light hit her, a pain worse than the most horrible torture she had endured took over her senses. What felt like a thousand white-hot knives started stabbing her, a fire eating her insides. And she screamed. Louder than ever before, she screamed. Until something was thrown in front of her, taking on the blunt of the pain. She took a few moments to recover before looking at what it was. She was mortified to see another person, writhing on the ground in pain. The man was obviously young, perhaps somewhere in his early 20's, and his face looked out of place somehow without a smile. She stared at him in shock for a while before the voice she heard earlier reached her ears again.

"You'd better get out of here love, before they kill you." Crystal looked up for the source of the voice, only to be met with a perfect replica of the man on the ground, only this one was furiously poking a stick everywhere, occasionally saying a strange word or two. She stayed in her position on the ground, staring curiously between the two men. The one still standing must have noticed this, as he finally conceded with a sigh, "Go with Gideon then. He'll get you to safety." She glanced down again to see the first man, Gideon, apparently, and found him holding a hand out to her. As soon as she took his hand, a strange swirling sensation surrounded her stomach, a most unpleasant feeling, like iron bands tightening around her chest. When she managed to open her eyes again, she was in a house. It was a very nice house, she noticed just before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. That's the prologue. I'll try to get chapter 1 up later today. Later peps!<strong>


End file.
